NaruHina: The New Addition
by NaruKushipregy
Summary: Naruto's family has never been happier than ever before. Himawari and Boruto have been the source of joy for Hinata and Naruto. But what if a new one comes? will the kids and the Hokage be able to cope with the changes? Especially with Hinata's scary pregnancy mood swings? NaruXHina SasuXSaku Preg Lemon Not for Kids


The unwanted gift of the Uzumaki family

Summary: Hinata, Naruto, Boruto, and Himawari are now a happy family of four and would like to keep it like that. But what if one day, a new member comes in without anyone realizing it?

A/N:Lemon coming and some SasuxSaku too SakuraPreg and HinataPreg

Chapter 1-conception

-One morning in the Uzumaki Household-

Hinata was on the bed with Naruto soundly asleep beside him. She rested her head on Naruto's chest as she looked on their intertwined left hands with their wedding rings on it. Their life has been great. Naruto has fulfilled his dream to be the Hokage. They have two kids, Boruto and Himawari. They live a fairly normal life and they were content with what they have, a family of four. She then looked at the window as the sunlight entered their room. It signaled a new day and it also means that she has to prepare breakfast for the three of them so she got up from the bed and went straight to the kitchen.

-After an hour-

The four of them sat around their dining table as they ate fried rice and Tonkatsu for breakfast. Boruto then started talking.

"Tou-san, Himawari wants to come with me to school. She said she wants to see what we do there. Is it okay?" asked Boruto as he munched on his food.

"Just promise me and Okaa-san that you will take care of your little sister okay?" said Naruto.

"I promise! You happy now Himawari?" asked Boruto to her little sister.

"Of course nii-chan! Arigatou!" answered Himawari who had rice grains all over her face. The three others laughed at her and she just smiled at them innocently not knowing what they were laughing at.

-After a while-

"Be careful on the way you two! Hold your sister's hand on the way no matter what okay?" said Hinata as she waved to her children.

"Hai Okaa-san! Say goodbye to Tou-san for us!" shouted Boruto. Slowly, they faded in to the streets.

Hinata went back inside their house now. As she walked in the aisle, she looked at their family picture hung before the stairs. Their family was surely beautiful. They were so happy in the picture even though Boruto and Naruto were kind of having a competition on whose going to stay between Himawari and Hinata. She then continued on upstairs so she can take a bath and do her chores. She got inside their room and took off her clothes not bothering to turn the lights on. She then entered the bathroom and looked at herself on the full scale mirror. Her body, despite being pregnant twice already, is still very sexy and could still catch a lot of men's eyes. Her breasts grew when she got pregnant with Boruto and even more so with Himawari. She then slid the shower door and entered. She turned on the hot water to a tolerable level and took a steamy shower. As she was washing her hair, the shower door slid open. She couldn't open her eyes because of the shampoo but she knew who it was. The person who entered then kissed her shoulder.

"Can I give my beautiful wife a good cleaning today?" asked Naruto as he held her hips in front of his erect cock and moved the tip of it to touch Hinata's ass. Hinata's body arched at the spine tingling sensation it brought upon her. She then took one of Naruto's hands and sucked on his pointing finger.

"Let me wash my hair first so I can give you a good cleaning too, okay?" replied Hinata.

Naruto nodded as he helped her rinse her hair with the hot water from the shower. Hinata then turned around and handed naruto the body soap resting on the counter. Naruto squeezed some of the body soap in his hands and lathered Hinata's shoulder and neck with it. Slowly, as he caress Hinata's soft skin his hands move down to her jugs. He cups each breast in his hands as he cleans the underside and cleavage of Hinata's boobs. Hinata moans at the tingling sensation that Naruto gives her. He then starts playing with her dark brown nipples as she moans in extreme bliss With every twist of her nipples,extreme spasms all over her body can be felt. She then put both her hands on Naruto's shoulder to keep her from falling.

"Am I doing good Hina- Hime?" asked Naruto tohis beautiful wife.

(A/N: Hime means pricncess)

"Oh yes you are Naruto Kun. Now, clean me down low and be a good husband ok?" answered Hinata in a seductive tone.

"Hai!" exclaimed Naruto. He then kneeled infront of Hinata and started rubbing more body on her body and her thighs. Naruto then started caressing her big fat ass. Slowly circling his finger on one cheek then gives it a slightly strong slap making Hinata moan louder than before. He then proceeded to in between her thighs and started rubbing both sides while making sure his fingers brushed on her entrance with every movement. Hinata started to arch her pussy more to Naruto as she can not hold her orgasm anymore. Naruto knowing that she will be cumming soon, stopped his movements and stood up. He then kissed Hinata passionately as he pressed her body next to his. The big erection pressing to her belly made Hinata lose control as she orgasmed, causing her to bite on Naruto's lips. Naruto then released from their locked up lips gasping for air.

"Naruto suck my tits. Its been awhile since you suckled on them." ordered Hinata.

"Anything for you hime!" said Naruto.

He then proceded to clean her breasts of soap with the hot water from the shower and started sucking on one of her g cup jugs while ppmassaging the other. Hinata moaned in sheer ecstasy as Naruto took her whole areola in to his mouth. She then moved back to rest her back on the wall. Naruto fondled on her nipple with his tongue while squeezing it gently. He then switch to the other one while pinching and twisting Hinata's exposed nipple. Hinata moaned with every twist making her shed a tear in bliss. As soon as Nauto was done sucking on her breasts, he then lifted Hinata with both hands so that his cock would be on level with Hinata's entrance.

"Naruto kun, take me! Stuff me already with your huge boner. I wsnt your cum oozing from my pussy." said Hinata.

Without hesitation, Naruto inserted his nine inch cock into his wife's vagina making her moan at the fullness she felt. He then started thrusting slowly into her, taking it deeper with every thrust. Hinata moans louder and louder in succession with every pound from Naruto's cock. Soon she found a rhythm with Naruto and started thrusting back with him. The two of them went faster and faster until Hinata felt like she can't hold it anymore. She then gave it one big thrust as she locked up Naruto's body with hers using her legs.

"I'm cumming Naruto!" screamed Hinata. Her pussy walls tightened on Naruto's cock as warm liquid released from her entrance. With the great pressure on Naruto's cock, he too can not hold it anymore. He then pressed his cock deep inside her and spewed large amounts of sperm inside her tight pussy, surprising Hinata. They then kissed passionately. This time deeper and longer than the first. The two of them finally released and finished off their bath.

"I love you Naruto Kun." whispered Hinata.

"I love you too Hinata Chan" answered Naruto.

They soon were done and finally had some clothes on. Hinata was wearing her silk dress while Naruto put on his undergarments. Hinata then helped him put his jacket and robe on.

"Naruto kun, what do you think about adding another member to our family?" asked Hinata.

" Well, we've been happy with just the four of us so I don't think it would be good to shake things up for us" answered a dubious Naruto.

Hinata then gave a small frown which made Naruto realize that what he said had upset her.

"B-b-but I don't think it would be bad to have another baby on the way! We handled your first two pregnancies really well so I don't think it would be that hard for the two of us anymore" said Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Naruto kun for cheering me up!" said Hinata,

"Always, Hina-hime" answered Naruto then giving her a smack on the lips.

" I need to get going now. Lot's of work to do." said Naruto.

"Okay then. Take care. I love you!" said Hinata

"I love you too!" replied Hinata. Naruto then left the room while Hinata went back to the bed and lied on the bed to take some rest. She knows that she is very fertile today and given the imense strength of Naruto's sperm, there is little to no doubt that she would be pregnant soon. She just hopes that the kids and Naruto would likely accept it when the time to tell them comes.

-Chapter 1 End-

A/N: Please give your reviews. I'll try my best to update this ASAP. Tnx!


End file.
